


Like a flower

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94





	

His thighs were trembling.

Will’s whole body seemed on fire and the hand on his hip wasn’t helping.

“You’re beautiful.”

The rough from arousal voice reached his ears and made them red, redder than ever before. He was not shy or embarrassed. It was not the heat nor the cold that caused his unbearable fever. And the pain in his chest wasn’t due to an illness or injury.

“Do you see what I see?”

Will did not. All he could see through the fog in his eyes was a strong lean body, so close to his own.

“Hannibal.”

The name escaped his parted lips, leaving a sweet aftertaste. _How did this happen?_ _How did they get there?_ The memories of almost forty years of his life abandoned him, along with the memories of the last ten seconds. _What did he say? He asked something, didn’t he?_

“Will.”

It was uttered so sweetly, so gently, with Hannibal’s voice almost breaking. He couldn’t take it. Neither of them could, apparently.

“Look at me.”

It wasn’t a command, not exactly. It was an invitation.

“See yourself in my eyes. The way I see you.”

He couldn’t resist. He couldn’t avoid Hannibal’s gaze any longer.

There was a man. A fine man, looking younger than he really was, although scarred and with a lot of personal luggage. His pale skin contrasted with the completely black background of Hannibal’s pupils. That was it. He couldn’t see more.

Then, with a stroke of Hannibal’s fingers against his cheek, Will saw.

Affection, devotion, selflessness. Then, with a brush over his right nipple, he saw even more.

Then, with a brush over his right nipple, he saw even more.

Passion, admiration and disillusionment.

Whatever he might have thought, whatever he might have imagined, everything became clear once they were both naked and revealed to each other.

It wasn’t as in any other case. They were not typical lovers and the clothes did not play a big role in the way their intimacy worked. Sex wasn’t the final stage of their relationship. It wasn’t the last element of the puzzle. For Will, it worked as a bonus. For Hannibal, it was a door to open and cherish the opportunity when given.

The act was to be discovered and in a way crossed off the list. Only they enjoyed it more than they had expected.

Hannibal knew sex and most of the tricks that worked, both on men and women. He could please his lovers to the edge and let them know true desire. But in all the heat, his own passion seemed reduced to a minor role in the play. He acted as a mere pawn. Obviously, he participated eagerly and took his own pleasure but there never seemed to be more to that. With Will, he felt whole.

Will, on the other hand, knew sex first-hand but imagination always played a big role for him. Whatever he hadn’t done or felt, he simply played out in his mind. When the lines between the reality and imagination blurred, he assumed he had tried everything. But the touch of man’s hands on his chest was telling him otherwise. There was not one time in his life when he was treated in such manner.

As much as he wanted to maintain clarity, Will lost it when the hand wandered over his body. The skin on his neck was put on fire and immediately warned the rest of him against the upcoming blaze.

But there was no pint in fighting. They had been fighting for too long, after all.

“I adore you. Have I ever said it out loud?”

The words were not exactly Hannibal’s style but maybe he simply lost himself too much to be bothered.

“Not for me to hear.”

Will had often wondered whether Hannibal was talking about him, while in Italy or later in prison. He was certain he was constantly on his mind but was he ever on his tongue? Had Hannibal ever told anyone how he felt about him?

The unspoken knowledge had lived between them for years and now, it seemed, they were ready to finally put an end to that.

“Poor people who never knew beauty like I do.”

Perhaps it was foolish to speak during sex, when the senses are ablaze and the endorphins make a person lose touch with the reality. Will had decided to keep his mouth shut when not busy. Yet, after Hannibal’s words, he couldn’t stay silent anymore. They had used silence too often.

“I, um, love…,” he had to pause when a particular spot was hit again, “how your cheeks just got red.”

It really was an unusual sight for Will and, although that was not what he wanted to say, he needed to let his lover know.

Hannibal acted shyly looking away for only a second. Then, he indulged Will in another thrust and another whisper of praise straight into the man’s ear.

“Is there something else you like?”

_Tell him. There’s no point in running or hiding. He knows anyway._

The screams in his head were the ghosts of all the times he had wanted to throw caution to the wind and run away with Hannibal. It reminded him that he had been in love with the man since, _oh_ , forever and everyone was aware of that fact.

_No more denying._

_Oh, but he knows, doesn’t he? How could he not know?_

_Just tell him._

_Tell…_

“You.” Will managed to whisper before his breath was taken away again. “I love,” _how you made me feel just now_ , “you.”

Hannibal didn’t even pause to process the words. He was overwhelmed but in the moment of truth and brutal honesty he decided to use suitable measures. His thrusts were neither slower nor shallower, his kisses still bruising and passionate. There was no point in stopping now.

“We have exchanged many tokens of our love for each other, but let me grant you one more.”

The movement of his hips combined with the touch of his hands in just the right places gave Will enough to know what to expect. They were both breathing heavily at this point, Will was squirming. That was the indication that his arousal was reaching a peak and he wanted a way out as much as he wanted to get to the very end of their endeavour.

“Pursue it. You don’t have to last. We have plenty of time.”

Hannibal’s encouragements almost made him come then and there. A sweet wave of convulsions was starting to build, with his muscles taut, accumulating the tension. Will was certain that the force of his orgasm would cause him to black out if only for a minute.

“Is it any good for you? I can’t tell.”

The question in the midst of their intense lovemaking had Hannibal smile and calm his body a little. His movements were not frantic to begin with but now he seemed to be rocking like a boat on a calm sea. His hot tongue circled Will’s right nipple in order to speed up things a bit.

“Frankly, I believe I am much closer to completion than you are.”

Will closed his eyes and laughed in his head at the teenage attitude that Hannibal represented. At that moment, he was not a man, a decade older than himself, but a healthy horny young stallion, who would not be satisfied after only one time. _We have plenty of time_. That was a promise. And Hannibal kept his promises.

“Then, come.” Will encouraged. “I want to know what it feels like to be filled. I’ve never-”

The words worked better than the actions and Hannibal was spilling inside his lover’s body. There seemed to be no end to that. His cock was still pulsing in Will, while Will’s cock was as hard as it could get. It almost pained him to sustain this powerful erection.

The seconds after were endless.

Yet, Hannibal came to quite quickly, not wanting to disappoint his lover. As selfish as he might have appeared sometimes, and to some people, with Will he was only selfless.

He lowered himself to level his mouth with Will’s cock and began working on pleasuring Will. He was eager and curious – both to see Will climax in his arms and to have a taste of his pleasure.

Hannibal knew the taste of both men and women’s juice, yet, as a youngster in love, he assumed it would be different with a person he loved. He imagined Will’s come to be a mixture of sweetness, saltiness and bitterness – a combination of masculinity, honesty and love.

His thighs were trembling. The pent-up tension was about to be released in sweet waves of an approaching orgasm.

When the pearly liquid gushed into Hannibal’s mouth, he smiled. It was almost as he had anticipated. The taste was probably as of any other man, yet, due to his blinding affection, he imagined it as he had hoped it to be – simply perfect.

A loud moan escaped Will’s parted lips and his thighs finally relaxed after a series of spasms. He was lifeless, weightless. While Hannibal was full of life.

“I love you, too, Will. I love you.”

Will smiled. Even in the post-coital haze, he knew he heard the rough, exhausted voice of his lover.

“I’ve never thought… Let’s do it… Again… In an hour or so…”

“Of course.”

A kiss on his right shoulder was the last thing he felt before he drifted off.


End file.
